It has long been recognized that ladders of the conventional type having rungs thereon are inconvenient and somewhat difficult to use. Consequently, there have been many devices designed to improve on such conventional structure. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,858 to Vollan and 4,301,891 to Harbian show attempts to use mechanical devices for climbing which are powered by the person utilizing the climbing devices.
Similarly, various devices have been devised for using motors to move a carriage and a person up or down a pole. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,383 to Loock; 4,008,785 to Mugnaini; and 4,060,149 to Henley. A major problem with the prior art is that it is extremely complicated to use and expensive to construct. Accordingly, there still exists a need for a motorized rungless ladder which overcomes these basic deficiencies in the prior art.